Strike Cruiser
]] Chapter]] vessels of the Blood Ravens Chapter]] ' unusually large Chapter Fleet]] Chapter]] A Strike Cruiser is the second major type of starship usually deployed by the Chapter fleets of the Adeptus Astartes. While a Space Marine Chapter only rarely will deploy the might of a powerful and usually quite ancient Battle Barge, Adeptus Astartes Strike Cruisers are a more common sight, though anything to do with the Space Marines is still a rare event in the galaxy. Often the arrival of a Space Marine Strike Cruiser is enough in itself to quell the defiance of a star system rebelling against the Emperor. The Astartes are quick to act if the surrender of the Emperor's foes is not rapid and immediate. Strike Cruisers are fast, lightly-armed starships which mass slightly less than the Imperial Navy's ''Dauntless''-class Light Cruisers. Their primary function is to provide rapid response, as they are usually the first Imperial defenders to arrive at a threatened Imperial world. Strike Cruisers are capable of carrying one full company of Space Marines as well as all of their needed armoured support vehicles and have been known to deploy their full contingent of Astartes within only twenty minutes of their arrival in orbit of a target planet. Like Battle Barges, Strike Cruisers do not represent a single class of Imperial starship or a specific, standardised configuration of weapons systems and other capabilties, but actually represent a large range of different Space Marine starships in the Light Cruiser tonnage class that are used for the same basic tasks. Firstly, Strike Cruisers must be fast, with a substantial troop transport capacity and multiple means for delivering troops to a planetary surface rapidly, whether that be through the use of teleporters, Drop Pods, or launch bays equipped with Thunderhawks. Within the demands of these basic operational parameters, Strike Cruisers can actually take a wide array of different physical forms. The Grey Knights, perhaps the most elite and secretive of the Space Marine Chapters, maintain their base on Saturn's moon of Titan within the Solar System itself, close to Mars and the primary shipyards of the Adeptus Mechanicus, so their Strike Cruisers are highly advanced vessels, utilising the most advanced weapons, armour, Void Shields and other systems available in the Imperium, even by the already high technological standards of the Space Marines. Other Astartes Chapters also possess widely differing forms of Strike Cruiser, each shaped by the Chapter's long centuries of tradition and varying tactical doctrines. The Strike Cruisers pictured here simply represent several possibilties for this wide array of physical differences. Vanguard Cruiser Fleet-based Chapters also make use of a vessel called a Vanguard Cruiser that is a refit variant of the standard Strike Cruiser intended to undertake long-range, long-duration operations independent of support from the rest of the Chapter, often serving as reconaissance or exploratory vessels for the Chapter fleet or as Heavy Escorts. Vanguard Cruisers are less capable of undertaking planetary assaults like normal Strike Cruisers because their weapons profile has been optimised for ship-to-ship combat, planetary exploration, reconaissance and boarding operations. Notable Strike Cruisers *''Andronius'' of the Emperor's Children *''Armageddon'' of the Blood Ravens *''Captain Augusta'' of the Exorcists *''Claw of Justice'' of the Red Talons *''Claw of Russ'' of the Space Wolves *''Dorn's Wrath'' of the Black Templars *''Eternal Faith'' of the White Consuls *''Eternal Defiance'' of the Exorcists *''Hermes'' of the White Consuls *''Holy Execution'' of the Red Talons *''Hunter'' of the Exorcists *''Majesty'' of the Black Templars *''Ophidium Gulf'' of the Black Templars *''Ravenous Spirit'' of the Blood Ravens *''Rage of Erudition'' of the Blood Ravens *''Retribution'' of the Blood Ravens *''Rubicon'' of the Grey Knights *''Stormwolf'' of the Space Wolves *''Titus'' of the Imperial Fists *''Vae Victus'' of the Ultramarines *''Valin's Revenge'' of the Ultramarines *''Vulkan's Wrath'' of the Salamanders *''Wolf of Fenris'' of the Red Corsairs (captured from the Space Wolves) Sources *''Ultramarines'' (Novel Series) *''Battlefleet Gothic: To Cleanse the Stars'' by Andy Chambers and Matt Keefe *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II '' *''Warhammer 40.000: Dawn of War II Chaos Rising'' *''Grey Knights ''(Novel Series) Category:Imperial Spacecraft Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:S